Thai Iced Tea
by mollycoddle
Summary: Dick/Artemis. Traught. AU. Oneshots.
1. Thai Iced Tea

I do not own Young Justice.

(The fanfic has been written and typed in ten minutes flat, so I apologize for the randomness. And Thai Iced Tea is real. And Delicious. I know Artemis isn't Thai.)

* * *

**Thai Iced Tea**

* * *

Artemis and Kid Flash had been dating for a grand total of two weeks when M'gann brought it up.

"I have found the cutest dresses in blue and pink. Do you think we can go on another double date wearing these? _Please_?"

Conner bit into a cookie and Robin brought out four glasses for after-mission drinks. Artemis, watching them, shook her head. "Sorry—I was going to bring up sometime soon, but Wally and I broke up last night."

There was a pause where Conner looked at his girlfriend in silent worry. _M'gann?_

On accident, she opened up her mind and Conner choked as fire, floods, earthquakes, and lightening ransacked his mind. "Artemis!"

"What!"

"Get back together with Wally!"

"No!"

"Why are we yelling!" yelled the Boy Wonder.

The mind link between Conner and M'gann severed quickly. M'gann turned to her friend and frowned. "Why? Why on all of Earth and Mars? Supermartian and Spitfire have only been on one double date!"

Robin shoved a straw in each glass. "You wanna talk about it?"

Artemis tried not thinking about his abs as he stretched to reach the milk. "Nah. It was kinda weird, you know? I love Wally and Wally loves me, but not in that way. I'm his best female friend and he's like, my best guy friend."

Conner looked wounded. Artemis immediately held up her hands. "Along with you, Kaldur, and Robin, of course. Just Wally and I are on the same friendship wavelength. Exact same."

M'gann moaned. "But Artemis! The dresses are adorable and as sisters, we could have made this work!" She put her head in her hands and blindly reached out for Robin's specially-made tea, Thai style.

Mourning the could-have-beens, she sighed and took a drag. "I had this entire month planned out. Entire. Month." M'gann's expression changed from hurt to determined. "You will get a boyfriend by tomorrow. I'm not even joking. Right this minute, I will buy you the blue dress and you, your new boyfriend, Conner, and myself will go out tomorrow to the new movie and the ice cream place. Or I will enter your mind and Wally's to erase the break up and make you think your getting married the next week."

Artemis' mouth dropped open. "M'gann, you can't do that!"

"Watch me."

She took Conner's hand and they both left the kitchen talking about dress sizes and movie ticket prices.

Robin watched all of this in silence. He turned to Artemis. "So, I'm free tomorrow."


	2. Black Tea

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

**Thai Iced Tea  
**Black Tea

* * *

"Alfred."

"Master Bruce."

Bruce Wayne squinted suspiciously at the small stack of papers in front of him. "These are...Dick's."

"Master Richard had put that there when you were in conference. I do believe, seeing as they are on your desk, he meant for you to see them."

Bruce poked the papers. "Do you know what these are, Alfred?"

"Papers. More specifically, Master Richard's report cards, teacher's notes, and his school's private letter to his guardian."

"Do you...do you know why they all say something about college and not holding him back from his potential?"

Alfred almost rolled his eyes. Honestly. And the man had the gall to scold Clark Kent.

"I do believe, Master Bruce, this may have something to with his team."

"His team?"

"Yes, his team. More specifically, the ones who graduated school and are going off seeking a higher education." Alfred set down Master Bruce's afternoon black tea and biscuits.

Bruce nodded wisely. "I just didn't think he was so attached to Wally. I knew they were best friends—"

He was promptly scoffed at. "Not Wallace West. Artemis Crock. The archer."

Bruce blinked. "What?"

Alfred nearly hung his head. "Artemis Crock, the archer. I believe they were, ah, well acquainted. Very well." (Judging from Master Richard's dreamy looks, blushing, and general smackage of his head on various walls.)

Bruce looked at his tea and cookies. Any appetite was killed instantly. "Oh. Okay."

Alfred took pity on him. "I do believe he plans on transferring to Stanford, taking and dropping out on a helpful major, learning as much as he could, and then coming back to the team 'better than ever.'" Or, to put it more simply, following her to college.

"...And Artemis?"

"Reacquainting himself with her again."

"Okay. Yeah."

This was too good an opportunity to pass up. "Intimately."

Bruce's brain stopped working.

"But I'm sure everything would be fine. They make a very nice couple." Alfred mentioned toward the untouched food. "Done?"

Bruce was.

* * *

**AN**: I thought I was finished with this oneshot stand-alone chapter. Apparently not.

"Smackage" is not a word. Don't use it. You will be made fun of.


	3. Tamarind

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

**Thai Iced Tea**  
Tamarind

* * *

So there was this guy, right? Right.

His name was Cam Ronalds and he had the flirtiest eyes in Gotham Academy. His hair, a nice white blond, was usually kept from his eyes with gel and he had the (very) nice body of a swimmer/skier. His parents were well-off and he was, despite all stereotypes, one of the nicest people Artemis has ever met.

There was nothing to hate about him.

In fact, Artemis like him.

(Also, she appreciated his toned biceps and the tan he got naturally and his white teeth and his pretty head of hair which hid a very intelligent mind. They once debated Tesla and Einstein for twenty minutes because they were bored and he was cute. Tesla won.)

And really, no one could _not_ like him, and no one would _not_ jump at the chance to be his friend, and he was _still single_.

So when Bette slammed her palm on Artemis' locker and squealed, "I heard Cam Ronalds was going to ask you out!" there wasn't a single "no" on her mind.

Seriously, screw being a hero. That guy was _fine_.

(He was also as normal as normal got, so that was great too.)

Bette texted Barbara—no one payed attention to the no phone rule—and then sat Artemis down in the courtyard and began brushing her hair. She pocketed the elastic and then took out her lip gloss and smeared it all over her best friend's lips until she looked kissable and Cam Ronalds wouldn't think twice.

Satisfied, Bette beamed and then made herself scarce while Artemis casually crossed her legs and opened a library book. Five minutes later, a shadow fell across the words.

It was not Cam Ronalds.

"Hey," said Dick Grayson, "awesome read. Mind if I dissect with you?"

There was a hiss from Bette. "Leave, freshman!" she snapped.

Dick ignored her and smiled at the blond archer. She didn't have the heart to tell him to scram, so she sighed and mentioned toward the seat next to her. "A few minutes _only_."

While debating symbolism, all Artemis could think about was the conversation she had with Ronalds a month ago. He thought it was cool her mother's name was Paula and his grandmother was named Paula. She was European and Artemis said her's was Vietnamese and they Googled the origins of the name.

But then Grayson mentioned gender roles, and it was _on_.

Distantly, Artemis registered a groan from Bette, but she was far to in the conversation to really think about it; the afternoon was spent arguing and presenting her case.

It wasn't until the fourth period bell rang did Barbara Gordon and Bette snatch her up and haul her over to English III with furious gossip. Apparently, someone told Cam Ronalds Artemis Crock already had a boyfriend she spent lunches discussing books with.

Perfect Cam Ronalds never did ask her out.

* * *

**AN**: I don't know.


	4. Cinnamon

I do not own Young Justice.

* * *

**Thai Iced**** Tea  
**Cinnamon

* * *

Dick liked her.

Really, he didn't think to much about it.

What he _did_ think about was his homework. Specifically, his French. (Why should he care for _adjectifs et pluriels et mamans de pamplemousse_?)

Luckily, he had this tutor, ya know? She was paid in Algebra II lessons and had this _amazing_ way of motivating him. (Insert cackle.)

* * *

They may be superheroes, but they're also high school students, and, well, you couldn't go up to your teacher and say, "Sorry, was out saving the world."

On their team, homework involving all things scientific went to Wally, all things mathematical went to Dick, all things historical went to Conner (thanks to all that force-fed knowledge), all things astronomical and magical went to M'gann, and anything to do with the hydrosphere went to Kaldur.

It's how things went.

Artemis got languages.

She knew four fluently and was learning a "few more" on the side. She liked foreign languages—she liked learning the rules and the pronunciation and hearing accents. She was good, too, and when anyone needed help for their homework, Artemis helped.

So she wasn't a genius and didn't know about every war that's ever happened, but with the team in high school and a foreign language being a requirement, she wasn't useless and that made her feel a lot better. She helped. She liked it.

She didn't think too much about it.

* * *

After an especially bad mission involving fireworks and Bane, he ended up at their study table with a grimace. Kaldur gave him a sympathetic look and ushered Conner out.

Artemis looked up from her phone with a slight frown. She put it down and walked over to him, quietly wrapping his arms around her waist. He leaned his head on her stomach and exhaled.

"Long day?"

"You're starting to sound like a housewife."

"You wish," she shot back, and behind his sunglasses, Dick closed his eyes. (_Und wenn er tat_?)

Finally, he managed, "I have French homework."

Artemis sat down beside him and he opened his workbook. "I don't know why I worry about _adjectifs et pluriels et mamans de pamplemousse_."

Artemis opened her mouth, closed it, and then leaned her forehead on his. "You should get some rest. I'll wake you up early so we could go through your schoolwork."

He shook his head. His eyes were closed. "Batman—"

"Will understand. Come on. _No seas estúpido._"

He stood up and let her lead him to bed. If there was a _Te iubesc_ thrown in or a _Tôi yêu bạn_ no one mentioned it in the morning.

* * *

**AN:** The members of YJ make me cry. Cry, I tell you.

So Dick is familiar with, like, fifty different languages (not in this fic, he isn't), Conner is familiar with some—as in more than five—Miss Martian is psychologically understanding of just about any language, and, well, then there's Artemis, who knows four, KF who took French in high school, and Kaldur who I have no idea about.

(Once more, excuse me while I cry in the corner.)

Special thanks to my reviewers, including the guests! Stronger123, babyblue3752, Keepmovingforwar, thank you for reviewing for every single chapter. Karma, HorseLoverTW, Rocketeer101, thetrollwonder-thank you for your support. Your reviews made me all happy! Bordering on other cheery words and exclamation marks! ! ! (If one of you account holders don't want your username up here, just tell me.)

Also, on another note, I have no plan for this and my ideas are running dry. Any shout outs or prompts would be appreciated.

_adjectifs et pluriels et mamans de pamplemousse: _adjectives and plurals and grapefruit mummies/___Und wenn er tat_?: And if he did?/___No seas estúpido: _Don't be stupid. If one of the languages are wrong, tell me. The last two mean something along the lines of "I love you."

Was this a long AN? Yes, it's not just you.


End file.
